Naruto: Legend of the Stone of Gelel
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."I have nothing further to say to you." Temujin said without looking at the ninja...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Naruto: Legend of the Stone of Gelel**

Skip

Gaara looked at the sand casing where the girl once stood. Suddenly the casing exploded with lightening. She had transformed her body to become stronger with the powers of the Stone of Gelel. Half her body was that of a large man but the other half was of Ranke.

"I'm not through with you yet," she taunted.

"So you can increase your strength by altering the structure of your body," Gaara realized as Ranke summoned more lightening into her hand. Suddenly her whole body become that of a man.

"You got it!" she replied. "Let's finish this," she yelled as she summoned a Plasma Ball and charged at Gaara. Gaara sent sand tentacles her, but she deflected them with lightening.

"Useless! That's not going to work against my Plasma Ball!" she explained.

"Take this!" Ranke shouted as she shot lightening right at Gaara. The force threw him into a pipe; he fell onto the ground. Gaara lay dead on the ground as Ranke stood next to him.

"Pathetic," Ranke laughed.

"Well, that takes care of that," she said as she looked at Gaara's body. Suddenly his face cracked; it was a sand dummy.

"Huh?" Ranke asked.

"First time facing a shinobi?" Gaara asked from atop the stairs.

"What? You're still alive!" Ranke shouted, unbelieving. Gaara raised his hands.

"Billowing sand tsunami!" Gaara yelled as the whole room was enveloped in sand and soon the whole ship. Gaara jumped outside the ship and looked around. Suddenly the earth shook, not far from him Ranke rose up from the ground, surrounded by her Plasma Ball.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Ranke laughed, "all of your sand is worthless against my electricity, kid!" Ranke shouted as she ran toward Gaara.

"Provided you still have it," Gaara added as he lifted his hands.

"You're no match for me!" Ranke shouted.

"You think so, huh?" Gaara asked as he summoned the sand from the gourd on his back.

"SAND LIGHTENING ROD!" Gaara shouted as the sand formed into darts and flew into the air. Ranke gasped as the darts surrounded her and forced the lightening from her body.

Kamira's eyes widened as she heard Ranke scream from outside. Kamira ran to the outside of the ship and saw the lightening forced from her body.

"GIANT SAND BARRIER!" Gaara yelled as he summoned the sand around her and lifted it up into the air. Ranke screamed as the sand came down and crushed her.

"I don't believe it," Kamira said as she watched Ranke disappear below the sand. She heard a crash and looked below her, Temujin and Naruto were fighting.

"Ha, found ya!" Kankuro yelled from behind her. She gasped as kunais were thrown at her, she jumped in the air to avoid them.

"You're not leaving are ya?" Kankuro asked as he drew out three kunais.

"Should've walked when you had the chance, sweetie." Kamira said. Kankuro simply huffed and threw the kunai at her. Suddenly, Kamira jumped into the air and turned into a transformation similar to a bat.

"What happened to her?" Kankuro asked as Kamira opened her mouth and exuded a smokescreen towards where Kankuro was. Kankuro jumped out of the way.

"Ha ha, nice trick," Kankuro yelled; Kamira laughed as she flew away. Kankuro coughed through the smoke unable to see anything.

"Hey! We're not through yet!" Kankuro yelled as he ran off the ship.

"Gaara, don't tell me I have to go dig for her alone," Shikamaru said as he came up to Gaara and looked at the sand.

"Sorry, Shikamaru," he said as he walked away.

"I sure hope she's in the form of a girl not that transformed thing; I would hate to have to carry her then," Shikamaru said as he grabbed a shovel. He dug for a few moments before he heard a moan, a girl's moan. He unearthed her and thankfully she was in her human form.

"Thank you for being a girl!" Shikamaru said as he slung her over his shoulders and walked towards the camp.

"AAH!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at Temujin who simply deflected it with his sword. Suddenly the beach where they were fighting was enveloped in a smokescreen.

"Huh, now what?" Naruto asked himself.

"Temujin, withdraw!" Kamira yelled as she flew toward him.

She ordered as she flew away and Temujin grabbed onto her. Naruto saw what they were doing and ran towards them.

"Ha! Not a chance!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto Temujin.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled.

"Let go of me you idiot." Kankuro said.

"Ha, forget it!" Naruto yelled back. "Huh?"

Naruto looked up and saw he was holding onto Kankuro instead.

"What the..." Naruto asked confused.

"Losing ... my grip!" Kankuro said as Naruto looked down.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN DOING UP HERE?" Naruto yelled at him as he and Kankuro hung from the side of the ship. Suddenly the piece of metal Kankuro was holding onto broke and he and Naruto fell into the water.

**Back at the caravan camp**

The caravan had been destroyed, the rhinos and ostriches lay everywhere and the people had all ran away.

"AAH!" Kahiko yelled as Fugai roughly pushed him into one of the caravan wagons.

"Where's the stone?" she asked him sternly.

"What makes you think I know anything about that?" Kahiko asked her.

"Are you playing dumb with me?" she yelled as she pushed him harder into the wagon's side. Suddenly her eyes widened and she dropped the old man. Kahiko fell to the ground, coughing. Fugai struggled to turn her head.

"What?" she looked up and saw Shikamaru standing on a ledge above her.

"Shadow possession complete," he said as Fugai looked down and saw her shadow connected to the boy. Try as she may, Fugai couldn't move more than a few inches. Sakura ran over to Kahiko.

"Take it easy now, are you alright?" she asked him; he nodded and she helped him stand up.

"We saw your signal flare, pretty flashy." Shikamaru said.

"Who are you?" Fugai yelled up.

"By the way, don't try calling for your goon squad, I don't think they can make it; useless bunch of lugs aren't they?" Shikamaru asked her. Fugai growled and started transforming into a werewolf form.

"What in the..." Shikamaru looked on shocked; her strength broke his jutsu. She released a loud howl that destroyed the cliff that Shikamaru was standing on. Sakura and Kahiko looked on as there was an explosion where they just were. Shikamaru was thrown behind a boulder; Fugai quickly ran away back towards the fortress.

"What was that? A wolf?" Sakura asked as Kahiko started coughing.

"Catch your breath," Sakura said as Shikamaru ran to where they were.

"Thank you," Kahiko weakly said. Shikamaru walked up from behind them.

"Hey grampa, what is the Stone of Gelel?" Shikamaru asked the old man.

"Gelel?" Sakura asked; Kahiko simply glared at him.

"Look, I know it's got nothing to do with us; I'm just a little curious is all, they were talking about it back in their stronghold." Shikamaru explained.

"So you think they need it to achieve their goals, somehow?" Sakura asked.

"The stone could very well be their goal. Well, anyway, it's no skin off our backs if you don't want to tell us," Shikamaru said to him.

"We've got a friend around here to look for," Shikamaru said looking around at the destroyed caravan.

"Come on, Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but..." Sakura trailed off looking at Kahiko. She then stood up and started walking away.

"Just a moment, is this friend you speak of Naruto?" Kahiko asked; they both stopped wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that you've seen him!" Sakura asked.

"Please help me, I've no one else to turn to; if we don't hurry something terrible is going to happen," Kahiko explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru sighed.

Temujin watched from atop a tree at the moving fortress.

"If they were your friends!" Temujin remembered Naruto shouted to him from inside the ship.

'You don't know anything about me,' Temujin thought.

_Flashback_

"What do we do, Temujin?" Temujin's friend asked him, "Everyone's dead.

"Don't cry," Temujin said.

"Yeah, but..." his friend said.

"A tragedy..." Master Haido said as he walked up from behind them. He put his arms around the two boys.

"You two are the only survivors of this village; in a true utopian society this sort of misfortune would never happen," Master Haido explained.

"A utopia?" Temujin asked.

"It's a world free of war; a dream I've devoted my life to," Master Haido said as he pulled out a Stone of Gelel from his sleeve. Temujin and his friend looked on with wonder.

"Amazing isn't it? If I can only gather enough of this Stone of Gelel I'll be able to rid this world entirely of war, ugly sorrowful war.

Master Haido took them to his laboratory where he showed them the contraption that made metal soldiers.

"It's amazing how you've incorporated the Stone of Gelel," Temujin's friend said looking at Temujin's glowing tattoo.

"Think so?" Temujin asked.

"Are you serious! Of course it is! I'm really really proud of you," Temujin's friend said to him.

"I appreciate it," Temujin said back. His friend looked at the contraption.

"I wish that I could be like you; I only have power when I climb in there but our hearts are still one. We're friends nothing can change that. We mustn't let other villages suffer like ours did. We give our all, for utopia." He said.

Temujin remembered his friend inside a capsule along with the other kids.

_End of Flashback_

Someone was coming in on his radio.

"What's wrong?" Temujin asked.

"You blind little fool, that caravan you were tracing around with had info on the Stone of Gelel!" Kamira yelled over the radio.

"What!" Temujin yelled.

**Back inside the fortress inside Master Haido's laboratory**

"So this lead then, has the trail gone cold?" Master Haido asked Kamira.

"I had Temujin head out after them," she replied.

"Well done, my dear; the day when he has failed to meet my expectations has not yet come," he said to her.

"All thanks to that power he wields, fortunately," she added.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

**Back at the caravan**

Temujin came to the wrecked caravan; he searched among the animals and the wagons. What he failed to notice was the shadow creeping up to him. Suddenly the shadow grabbed onto him, restricting him from moving.

"What!" Temujin said as he struggled to move. Behind him Shikamaru smiled.

"We've been waiting for you. What's up?" Shikamaru said.

**In a cave inside the mountain where the survivors of the caravan hid**

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shouted at the tied up Temujin. "Do you realize what you've done to those people?"

"I have nothing further to say to you." Temujin said without looking at the ninja.

"OH YEAH-" Naruto shouted back.

"Hold on, Naruto. You let me talk to him for a bit." Kahiko interjected.

"It never occurred to me that you'd know anything about the stones." Temujin pointed out.

"Never mind that, why are you after them?" Kahiko asked Temujin.

"They're essential to our cause," Temujin answered.

"You don't know the horror those stones carry with them; they must never be returned to this world, you understand me?" Kahiko asked.

"Save your lecture for someone else," Temujin smiled as the stone inside his chest projected an image of itself outside his body. Kahiko closed his eyes, refusing to look. Naruto looked on curious.

"It's just as I thought..." Kahiko said.

"What is that light?" Sakura asked.

"This is a crystal of Gelel, the source of all life energy," Kahiko explained.

"I know more about the stones than anybody," Temujin bragged as the light went away.

"That explains your power of recovery; how exactly did you come by it?" Kahiko asked him.

"It was given to me, by my Master Haido." Temujin answered.

"I see, and is that the only stone you have in your possession." Kahiko answered. Temujin looked at him and nodded.

"That's peculiar if your descendant from our clan's ancestors who traveled across the sea, why wouldn't you know that, I wonder. Was the Book of Gelel lost then?" Kahiko asked him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Temujin asked him.

"In the days of old, it was only the royal family members that led our clan, who were able to fuse the Stones of Gelel with the flesh of the body. Naruto, I spoke to you of this the other day. How some of our people took to the sea after our country was lost.

"Oh, now that you mention it," Naruto said.

"According to legend, it was the royal family itself that left taking the Book of Gelel and the last of the remaining stone across the waves. Temujin, wasn't it?" Kahiko said.

"You haven't come to a new land, boy; you're returning home. You and I are of the same people both descended from a single clan." Kahiko replied.

"We know little of the stone's origin, but it seems that in very early times a mysterious vain of mineral was discovered. Our ancestors were able to refine it in a crystalized form. And they named the mineral Gelel. A vast empire was built on this continent with the precious stone as its foundation. Wells never rain dry, livestock multiplied overnight, and trees continually bore fruit. It's even said that they looked for ways to stop all life from aging." Kahiko explained.

"First I ever heard of it," Shikamaru interjected.

"This was a very long time ago," Kahiko pointed out, "but is often the case great power brought with it unimaginable catastrophe. People fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones and in the end their power was used to wage a massive war. Mountain and earth were ripped to sunder until eventually the battle obliterated the empire all together." Kahiko said sadly.

"How awful," Sakura replied.

"Only a handful of the young survived. Our ancestors sealed away the coveted mineral deep underground and vowed never to revive the stone again." Kahiko explained.

"If it was really that dangerous, why didn't they try to get rid of it for good?" Sakura asked.

"Because the stones can only be destroyed by those of royal blood but with the royal family lost to us forever, we can only watch over them, guarding their secret with every generation. The legends have slowly faded away and one day the story of our past will just die out altogether." Kahiko said sadly.

"Die out? Fade away? Hearing all that, my resolve is stronger than ever before, nothing will stop me from getting those stones now." Temujin said with a smile.

"Why you! Weren't you even listening?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Power is power nothing more; the only thing that matters is who's wielding it," Temujin countered.

"The stone is too dangerous to the world of men. It must never be woken from its slumber." Kahiko repeated.

"Whatever power it may hold, Master Haido will use it justly," Temujin said remembering his village.

"War breeds only suffering, but without someone guiding us from above, there can be no end to bloodshed. This is what my master teaches. The truth of his words is etched into my heart; in the fog of war my village fell prey to Briggons. Those who survived were orphaned but Master Haido took us in. I want to grant him his wish to free this world of war. My comrades and I feel the same. No sacrifice is too great. That is my only dream and I need the Stone of Gelel to bring it about," Temujin said with finality as he broke the rope binding him and jumped behind Kahiko. He brought out his sword and placed it in front of Kahiko's throat. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru ran in front of him.

"He was faking us out from the beginning," Shikamaru proposed.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"Alright, you are going to tell me where the Mines of Gelel are hidden," Temujin told Kahiko.

"I will not," Kahiko said.

"You leave me no choice," Temujin said as he removed his sword and hit Kahiko in the back of the head with the hilt. Temujin threw a light pellet on the floor that blinded everyone in the room but him. Temujin grabbed one of the children, Kahiko and ran out of the cave closing the door behind him. Temujin took a large gazelle then galloped away. Back in the cave, everyone was rubbing their eyes.

"That dirty! Come on, we've got to go after him!" Naruto shouted.

"Emina, do you think you could tell us where the Mines of Gelel are located?" Sakura asked her.

"I would if I could but only my grandfather knows," Emina answered sadly.

"We could sure use a ninja hound right now," Shikamaru said but then he glanced at Nerugui who was still in the cave. He was scratching on the wall door.

"Hey, you think?" Naruto asked. They all three looked at each other and nodded. They all ran to the door and opened it. The ferret ran out the doorway with the three ninja trailing behind him. The ferret ran through the forest. Meanwhile, Temujin was riding through the forest on his stolen large gazelle.

The three followed Nerugui over some rocks which Temujin had just passed. Temujin looked at the huge canyon between the mountain he was on and the next one. A building lay down in the canyon.

"This is it," Temujin stated as he walked over to the child on the large gazelle. He rubbed its nose and grabbed its reins.

"I'm sorry for treating you so roughly, little one; now, go on," Temujin ordered as the large gazelle galloped away towards the cave. Temujin brought his sword back out and held it across his chest. The stone illuminated the sword blue; he raised it into the air and sent a blue flare to the fortress. He put his sword away and walked toward Kahiko. Kahiko lowered his head and walked towards the building. The flare continued moving until it hit the top of the fortress.

**Inside the fortress in Master Haido's laboratory**

Lightening came through the rod of the ceiling in front of Haido. A radar in front of the rods pinpointed where the flare came from.

"Well?" he asked.

"Everything's ready," Fugai answered.

"Wonderful, what say we get moving then, shall we?" Master Haido said as the fortress started moving towards where Temujin was.

**Back at the building in the canyon**

Temujin followed Kahiko through the building as Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru followed the ferret to the entrance of the building. Temujin, Sakura, and Shikamaru followed Nerugui through a hallway.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter, he's the only shot we have," Shikamaru answered.

"Hey an exit!" Naruto yelled as a light shone in front of them. Naruto kept running stopped as he saw the road ended. But Sakura and Shikamaru ran into him pushing all three of them over the ledge. Naruto grabbed onto Sakura who grabbed onto Shikamaru who grabbed onto the ledge.

"Naruto, do something!" Shikamaru strained out.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked down and watched Gramps and Temujin walked down a pathway and into an arch. Naruto climbed up the human chain and reached the top; he saw the ferret looking at him.

"There is he!" Naruto shouted.

**Back with Temujin and Kahiko**

Kahiko and Temujin walked into a room with three circles in the middle of it and a ledge around the large circular edge of the room.

"You know this place, lead the way," Temujin ordered.

"Follow me," Kahiko said as he let Temujin.

"Hey!" Kahiko heard Naruto yell. They both turned around and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru on a ledge above them.

"You let Gramps go!" Naruto ordered as he jumped off the ledge and landed in front of them.

"Stay out of this!" Temujin said. Suddenly rocks began to fall from the ceiling in between the two groups. The fortress used a drill to drill through the wall. A latch opened revealing master Haido, Kamira, Fugai and a couple of metal soldiers.

"Master Haido, the Mines of Gelel lie below," Temujin kneeled and reported.

Thank you, son; I'm in your debt. Because of all your sacrifice our utopia is finally near at hand," Master Haido replied.

"Yes my lord," Temujin agreed.

"Very well then everyone, let's get going," Master Haido said as he walked towards the fortress.

"Hold on a second," Shikamaru said; Master Haido stopped as his shadow had been caught by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Sorry, I hate to be rude and all but I had a couple of questions." Shikamaru said.

"Master Haido," Kamira said.

"Easy, Kamira; I'm fine. A bit unsettling though, good manners are such a rarity. He's not a friend of yours now is he, Naruto?" Haido asked.

"I'm a little puzzled, my boy. We made a promise to one another, didn't we now? We swore that we would do our best to make this world a better place." Haido pointed out.

"Whatever pal, you the only one who should be explaining himself, here," Naruto shouted.

"What do you plan to do once you get the stone? What's your end game?" Shikamaru asked.

"What will I do? Well I'm going to create a utopia; a world without war, where the weak will be free from the weight of oppression." Haido answered.

"It's funny though, you know; 'cause it looks like you're doing the exact opposite of that," Shikamaru pointed out.

"All that I do is in the name of true justice," Haido countered.

"Then why attack an innocent caravan? Is that justice?" Sakura angrily asked.

"It couldn't be avoided; my children and I have made great sacrifices, you see noble sacrifices necessary to finally create a world free of war.

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouted wanting the man's attention, "people gave their lives for your dream! Do you even care?" Naruto asked as Kahiko silently stepped backwards.

"But in your book they were just a means to an end. Is that all your fallen comrades are to you now?" Naruto asked.

"This is what it means to accomplish something," Haido answered.

"So you don't mind that these noble sacrifices are your friends!" Naruto shouted; Temujin remembered the contraption that made the metal soldiers.

"That's right. I've accepted it as the rest of my brethren have done," Temujin answered.

"It can't be helped; we share a common vision. Each of us dreams of a world where peace is finally possible," Haido countered.

"Then they're not really your friends are they?" Naruto shouted to him.

"And why is that?" Haido asked him.

"I don't know how to put exactly but... but a friend...a friend is someone that matters. They should be the most precious thing in the whole world to you!" Naruto shouted. Temujin looked back at Naruto.

"For the longest time, I was alone but I made friends and that loneliness went away. That's why I dream of becoming Hokage, so I can protect all the people who are important to me. This utopia you talk about, who's it even for?" Naruto shouted up to Haido.

"Dreams that don't include your friends are nothing but garbage that's why I'm putting an end to all this," Naruto shouted as Kahiko placed his foot on a plate on the ground and turned it slowly to the right. Suddenly the whole room shook as the platform that Temujin and Kahiko were on separated itself from the others.

"Old man, what do you think you're doing?" Temujin asked.

"It's time this thing was eliminated from the world once and for all," Kahiko answered, "even if it means our doom!" Kahiko shouted as he moved the place further to the left, making the circle fall down.

"Oh no! Gramps!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards him. Naruto ran to where the circle had gone down but another circle covered the hole.

"ELIMINATE THE STONE!" Haido yelled, suddenly Shikamaru's jutsu broke; Haido turned around and took out the book he was reading.

"That cannot be possible," he growled as he flipped through the pages. He growled then threw the book on the floor.

"He must know something!" Haido said as he jumped off the platform and towards where the hole was. Haido walked past Naruto and hit him, knocking him back into a wall. Haido knelt beside the cap and hit it, shattering it.

"Hurry! I'll catch up to you!" Haido told the girls as he took a few soldiers with him.

"Master Haido! Return to the stronghold!" Fugai yelled to him.

"We'll never make it in time! Bring the stronghold with you!" Haido yelled up to her. Suddenly wing-like contraptions shot from Haido's back as he and his goons jumped into the hole.

"Hey! Huh?" Shikamaru said as Kamira in her bat form appeared in front of him.

"Sorry little boy, but you're going to have to deal with me," she taunted.

As Fugai was going back into the fortress; Sakura threw a kunai at her, but it missed and hit a pipe. Fugai turned around and saw Sakura holding four more kunai ready to fight.

"You've got some nerve," Fugai said.

"Naruto go!" Sakura shouted to him. Naruto got up from the pile of rocks he was lying in.

"Right!" he yelled as he ran to the hole and jumped in.

"Here I come!" he yelled as he fell.

The platform Temujin and Kahiko were on finally landed on a floor. They both got off and the circle rose up again. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Temujin asked.

"According to the stories of old, the Chamber of Sealing." Kahiko answered.

"Everything is just as the legend says. I've never been here in my life and yet it all feels familiar somehow," Kahiko stated as Temujin walked over to a black painting on the wall.

"The images you see where left here by our ancestors when they sealed this place away," Kahiko explained as he walked over to Temujin.

"They depict the terrible power of the Stone of Gelel." He stated.

"What's this?" Temujin asked as he walked closer as he looked at a black picture.

"The portrait of despair, perhaps; the empire was reduced to nothing like the picture you see before you." He answered.

"How promising, our search hasn't been in vain, it's all we hoped it would be," Temujin answered as he felt the painting. Kahiko stared at him.

"And you're telling me you're not horrified by all of this? That ghastly picture proves it; this kind of power breeds only destruction and nothing more." Kahiko repeated.

"People will always fight, with or without this power. We... we shall be wielding it for the greater good," Temujin replied.

"Is that so?" Kahiko asked as he brought his hand behind him to reveal a dagger in his sleeve, "the stone is further down but our journey ends right here!" Kahiko said as he aimed to strike Temujin with it; Temujin turned around with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha," Fugai laughed as she had turned into her wolf-like form but with needle teeth and more feral clothing.

"Stupid little girl! You're meddling will get you killed," Fugai shouted as she chased Sakura into a tunnel. Sakura ran as fast as she could but Fugai appeared in front of her. She hit Sakura twice before Sakura was able to run again with Fugai fast on her tail.

"Oh, come on, what's the matter boy, show me whatcha got!" Kamira shouted as she flew through the air with Shikamaru chasing her. He tried throwing a kunai but she easily dodged it.

"What happened to that shadow technique of yours?" she asked as she flipped through the air.

"Darn it, she's over the place I can't get a lock," Shikamaru said as Kamira quickly flew through the air flipping.

"What do I do? Think!" Shikamaru said to himself. He watched her fly when he noticed Kankuro peak through one of the doors in the wall.

"Huh?'

Sakura jumped through a hole in the wall with a kunai ready. She threw it at the opening; when Fugai passed it, it blew up creating a smokescreen.

"How'd you like that?" Sakura screamed then frowned.

"Surprise!" Fugai shouted as she emerged through the smoke.

"Aah! But I blinded her how could she be chasing me?" Sakura shouted as she kept running.

"Ha, ha, ha, I can smell your blood that's all I need," Fugai shouted as she followed Sakura. She let out a howl obliterating part of the wall but it didn't hit Sakura. Sakura hit behind a rock and saw some rock chimes nearby. Fugai smirked as she walked toward the large chimes.

"No use, hiding." She hissed; she stopped as she saw blood drops on the floor.

"Where could you be?" Fugai shouted as she looked up.

"Nice knowing ya!" Fugai shouted as she released her howl. The chimes reflected her howl however, back at her, hurting her ears. Sakura shot a kunai at the wall with a string and swung out from under the chimes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Fugai shouted as the sound of her own howl making her unable to escape as some bars collapsed on her. Her scream echoed through the chamber as the chimes crushed her, killing her.

Shikamaru jumped from ledge to ledge throwing kunai with paper bombs lined down in. by the time he was through nearly the who place was filling with paper bombs, making it harder for Kamira to fly.

"Ha ha ha ha! You don't this this will hold me do you?" she asked laughing.

"You probably shouldn't move around too much, ya know?" Shikamaru pointed out as he threw a pebble at one of the lines. It exploded one of the paper bombs.

"Huh? Oh look an escape route! But wait, just kidding," she said as she headed down then came back up, "you're shadow's waiting down there for me isn't it handsome,"

"Ha ha ha, there's more than enough room for me up here!" she yelled a she flew higher, "and your shadow still can't reach me can it!" she said smiling as she playfully teased him.

"By-bye!"

She fell into his trap as she flew right into the clutches of Kankuro's Black Ant puppet.

"Hey let me out! Let me out!"

"It was just as I planned, more or less," Shikamaru said.

Kankuro jumped down to him.

"Hey, you saved my butt," Shikamaru replied.

"Forget it, I had a score to settle with her anyway," Kankuro replied, "You know all these exploding tags of yours are going to be a real drag, getting around."

"Don't worry, most of these are just regular old pieces of paper." Shikamaru answered with a smirk. Kankuro looked around.

"Really?" he asked.

Kahiko was thrown back by Temujin as the cut on his arm quickly healed.

"How foolish! Did you seriously think you'd surprise me?" Temujin asked.

"No I suppose I didn't," Kahiko replied as he lifted the dagger that had a little of Temujin's blood on it, "but I achieved my goal, all the same."

"What?" Temujin asked.

"Do you know what the design on this floor is? It's an ancient form of summoning jutsu, used to call forth unimaginable power," Kahiko replied.

"What are you getting at?" Temujin yelled.

"Here we breathe our last!" Kahiko yelled as he lifted the dagger, to strike it in the floor. It was knocked out of his hand as an explosion came from a wall. Haido and his three goons entered through it.

"I'm not altogether sure what he was planning there, but I'm glad I came when I did," Haido said as he walked out. Kahiko grasped his wrist.

"Temujin are you alright?" Haido asked him. Temujin ran up to him.

"Master Haido, how did you..." Temujin started.

"Oh, I was using this," Haido explained as he lifted his wrist. Temujin and Kahiko gasped.

"That's ... a Stone of Gelel." Temujin stated.

"It's just like in the book, amazing isn't it? I can blow things away without touching them." Haido said as he pointed his wrist; the stone glowed and the place where he was pointing blew up.

"Are you referring to the Book of Gelel?' Kahiko asked him.

"Sorry," Haido simply answered.

"How did it come into your possession?" Kahiko yelled at him.

"Ah, it's funny actually; I bought it from a peddler on the side of the road," Haido answered as he walked around.

"That is utterly impossible! I thought there was something strange here! You destroyed this boy's village to get to the Stone of Gelel. Didn't you?" Kahiko asked; Temujin's eyes widened.

"Ah, what is the cause of all this doubt? My only goal in life is to rid this world of war. How could you even say such things?' Haido asked.

"One who truly wanted peace would never seek out the power of Gelel." Kahiko pointed out.

"I desire the ability to put an end to war. There's nothing more to it than that; now let's see now, where might those mines be?" Haido asked.

"I can tell how black your heart is just by looking in your eyes!" Kahiko yelled at him.

"Mmmm, I don't even know where to begin," Haido said as a three-limb pedestal came from out of the ground, "could this really be it?" Haido asked as he raced up the steps to it.

"It must be... the key that grants access to the Mines of Gelel." Haido proposed as he looked at it.

"No! Don't touch it! That isn't meant for you!" Kahiko ordered to him. Nerugui ran towards Haido but he blasted him away. Nerugui flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"Nerugui!" Kahiko cried as he ran over to the ferret. Temujin looked on, saddened. Kahiko knelt beside Nerugui and gently lifted him up; a small piece of the Stone of Gelel fell out of its mouth.

"Oh, there was a small stone in its mouth; the poor thing, yet another noble sacrifice. Honestly, those at the top have to make tough decisions," Haido complained.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Kahiko yelled at him with Nerugui in his arms.

"Ah, it breaks my heart," Haido said as he aimed his wrist at Kahiko, "one more sacrifice for the cause it seems." Haido said as he blasted towards Kahiko. But it just hit ripped his left sleeve and the force threw him back.

"I can't control my powers very well, yet. Well, anyway," Haido said as he aimed again. Temujin ran in front of Kahiko and countered the attack with his sword.

"What do you think you are doing, Temujin?" Haido asked. Temujin kneeled.

"Forgive me master, it's just... the Mines of Gelel are in our possession now; if we were to toss this helpless old man aside we-" Temujin started to explain.

"That's not what I meant." Haido said as Temujin looked up, "don't stand in the way of my target." Something about his eyes triggered something inside Temujin. Master Haido looked like the cloaked figure that destroyed his village.

"Master Haido..."

"You heard me, lad; you're in the way, step aside." He said as he lifted his hand again. Naruto jumped in over the metal soldiers and grabbed Kahiko. He picked him up and carried him out of the way. The soldiers refused to hurt Temujin.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Naruto asked. Haido sighed.

"This is becoming so tiresome," he said as he fired at Naruto, who dodged his attacks.

"Temujin what are you doing just standing there for? Are you going to kill them or not?" Haido asked. Temujin stood up. Naruto sat Kahiko and looked at Temujin. Naruto readied to fight Naruto but he wasn't looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You call this a noble sacrifice." Temujin asked.

"What's wrong? Take care of them like you always do!" Haido answered.

"No, I've had enough, I can't." Temujin replied.

"Ah, Temujin, I'm very disappointed in you. You are an inferior individual no different from your parents." Temujin looked up and realized Haido as the same man who destroyed his village, who killed his parents.

"You really are a pathetic little brat," Haido said.

"But that's..." Temujin started, "impossible."

Haido started laughing maniacally.

"That's right! It was me, such blindness, latching onto the very man who murdered your parents. What an adorable little pawn you are," Haido said as he walked toward Temujin.

"But now that I know where the stones are, I hardly need you do i?" Haido said as he attacked Temujin and his clothes ripped off, revealing a well-built, dark grey skinned man.

He lifted Temujin into the air, by his cloak.

"Master Haido," Temujin managed out.

"Die you good for nothing mongrel!" Haido shouted as he brought his hand back.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as Haido shoved his hand through Temujin's armor and flesh and dug for the stone. The stone's light shot through behind him

"Temujin!" Naruto yelled as Haido crushed the stone in his hand.

"Now the entire will fall to its knees before me," Haido laughed as he threw Temujin onto the floor.

"Temujin!" Naruto shouted as he started towards him.

"Naruto, I beg of you, you have to figure out a way to stop him," Kahiko said; Naruto nodded and faced Haido.

"Worthless trash," Haido called Temujin as he walked towards Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked him, "we're not done,"

"Everywhere I look there's garbage," Haido said as he quickly jumped in front of Naruto, and punched him in his stomach, throwing him back.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as Temujin lay on the floor with blood running out of his mouth.

'I... but we were..." Temujin thought as he looked at the metal soldiers.

Naruto's clones were easily being taken out by Haido.

'What... on earth have I done?' Temujin thought as he looked at Nerugui and Kahiko.

Naruto continued to fight Haido but he kicked Naruto into the air. Naruto threw some kunai at him but his shield protected him.

"Shadow Clone-"

"Too slow!" Haido yelled as he grabbed Naruto in the air and threw him onto the ground.

"Why don't you give up already boy?" Haido asked.

"Not a chance," Naruto said as he placed his hand on Haido's leg. Haido laughed and kicked him into the wall. Naruto grasped his waist and coughed.

"Come on, are you just gonna give up here, wasn't it your dream to make some type of utopia of this world," Naruto told Temujin as he ran off to fight Haido.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as the force knocked Haido into the ceiling; he fell to the floor as the rubble crushed him.

"Ha-ah, I gotcha," Naruto said as he headed toward Kahiko.

'His strength... where does it come from?' Temujin thought as he lifted up.

Suddenly, the room shook, as Naruto was walking toward Kahiko. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Haido was standing with his arms and let and head twisted backward.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"This is..." Kahiko started.

Haido laughed.

"Wonderful," Haido finished Kahiko's statement.

"It's the Mines of Gelel," Kahiko stated as Haido was enveloped in a blue glow.

"My wounds they're healing," Haido laughed, "ha, ha, ha, so much power." He laughed as he twisted his neck back.

"Temujin come on, get up," Naruto said, "I can't handle this guy on my own,"

"But... you mean... you still..." Temujin asked.

"Of course, I don't ever back down. Now get on your feet and help!" Naruto said.

"I've heard enough of this pathetic blathering," Haido said as he turned around, "let me deliver you to your utopia." He said as he fired at Naruto and Temujin.

"Naruto!" Kahiko shouted.

"Temujin!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Temujin looked up to see that the metal soldiers had protected them from the blast. Temujin's friends' spirits raised up from the soldiers.

"Everyone, what have I... what have I done," Temujin said as his eyes watered. The soldiers fell to the ground.

"Foolish children, I told them not to interfere but I guess they're at that age." Haido replied, "well no matter, I'll take care of you myself, then,"

"Temujin!" Naruto yelled to him. Temujin weakly stood as Haido was collecting the power coming from the mines. Temujin grabbed the stone that fell out of Nerugui and started weakly running.

"I'm am going to..." Temujin started.

"Let's go, Temujin!" Naruto yelled as he ran. Temujin ran as he and Naruto ran towards Haido. Naruto clone and Temujin formed a rasengan in both of Naruto's hands.

"Let's put an end to this; time to join your ancestors," Haido yelled as he threw a blast at them. Temujin ran in front of Naruto and his clone with a part of the Stone of Gelel shielding them from the attack.

"It's as you said Naruto, there's no use for a dream that sacrifices your friends," Temujin yelled as Naruto ran towards Haido with both his rasengans. Naruto and Haido jumped into the air; Haido used his shield to make a column in front of him. Naruto brought his rasengan to it and started breaking the shield.

"I doubt if you can even touch me boy!" Haido yelled at him but the shield broke.

"Would you just die already?" Haido yelled as he flew towards Naruto.

"Never!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the rasengan against Haido's wrist; it broke the stone. Naruto then brought the other rasengan and threw it at Haido's chest.

"This is for Temujin!" Naruto yelled

"That's not going to work on me!" Haido yelled with a smirk.

"What! Oh no!" Haido yelled as he was thrown into the key to the mines. He stood up as his hand in the air and his flesh bubbling, where the rasengan was. Then he fell to the ground as the key shattered to pieces.

The whole place placed started to shake as the Mines of Gelel above them started to fall.

"Oh, no! That's... that's the mine! The source of life!" Kahiko said.

"Hey gramps do you think you could fill us in on something here?" Naruto asked.

"When the key that unlocks the mine was destroyed just now the seal was broken." Kahiko explained.

"So what does that actually mean?" Temujin asked.

"It means the Mines of Gelel are spiraling out of control!" he answered.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

**Back at the fortress**

Sakura watched over the nine children that Shikamaru had already brought; soon he came back with two more.

"How are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're still breathing thankfully." Sakura answered, "but they're not regaining consciousness."

"I see," Shikamaru said as he laid the two down. Suddenly the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it sure doesn't sound good," Shikamaru answered.

**Back at the Mines of Gelel**

"What happens when it goes out of control?" Temujin asked.

"I don't know but considering the size of the empire that was lost I wouldn't be surprised if it took out half of the continent," Kahiko replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked.

"Just tell us how to stop it!" Temujin asked him as he knelt down beside the old man.

"There's nothing we can do! It's too late to stop it now!" Kahiko replied.

"Then what were you doing before? You know of a way don't you? What was that summoning circle?" Temujin asked.

"There's no bringing it under control again although, there is a way in which the mines can be destroyed." Kahiko said.

"So tell me!" Temujin demanded.

"Place your hand in the center; this is an ancient means of summoning, bound by the royal blood of our clan." Kahiko replied.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna summon?" Naruto asked.

"A space time rift." Kahiko replied.

"What ... what the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"A boundless void will take engulf everything around it but it will spawn from the point the jutsu is executed. The person who performs the ritual would be sacrificed, never to return," Kahiko explained. Temujin closed his eyes and stood up.

"I understand," Temujin said as he walked toward.

"Forget about it, there's no way I'm let anyone-" Temujin hit Naruto in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Naruto!" Kahiko yelled as he looked at the unconscious ninja.

"This is how I will atone for what I have done," Temujin said.

"You?" Kahiko answered.

"Take care of everyone," Temujin said as he headed toward the circle. Temujin lifted a piece of the stone as the Mines of Gelel rained down towards him.

"Temujin!" Kahiko yelled as the mines fell over where he was standing. Kahiko picked up Naruto and started for the exit.

"How many are left?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro who had two kids in his arms.

"Not a lot... just two or three of them," he replied.

"Alright then!" Shikamaru said.

'Naruto, you better get out of there in one piece," Shikamaru thought.

Temujin walked towards the summoning circle with the stone from Nerugui in his hand shielding him from the mines.

He finally made it to the summoning circle and walked towards the middle. He looked down at the circle and sighed. He placed his hand on the circle and the tattoos glowed black.

_Naruto's Dream_

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards each other in a field then stopped behind of each other then they kept walking without looking back. Naruto's eyes shot open.

Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Sakura watched as the fortress was engulfed by smoke coming from the building.

"No way!" Sakura said.

Temujin lay on the circle as the Mines of Gelel were being engulfed by the void. The circle itself was beginning to fall into the void but Temujin stayed. He fell as the circle crumbled into the void. As he fell he saw Master Haido below him with his hand outreached.

"Come, my boy," Haido said, smiling.

"That's enough," Temujin said as he closed his eyes. Then something grabbed his arm, keeping him in the air. He looked up and saw Naruto.

"Whatever you do just don't let go!" Naruto shouted.

"Look forget about me! You're gonna die!" Temujin told him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Naruto shouted back as his chain of Naruto clones swayed in the air. Naruto screamed as he started pulling Temujin up.

"No that's enough! You'll get pulled in!" Temujin yelled to him.

"Forget about it! I'm not gonna let you die like this! You hear me? I've... I've lost too many friends already and I don't plan on losing you!" Naruto shouted to him. Temujin grabbed onto Naruto's wrist.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kankuro watched as the sides of the canyon were being engulfed by the void down below.

"Naruto! Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't answer.

"He's still not in there is he?" Sakura yelled as she started running toward the canyon.

"Sakura wait! Darn it!" Shikamaru yelled as he went after her.

The entire fortress was engulfed by the void then it disappeared. A bright light appeared then it sent a blue light above.

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sakura shouted from a ledge in the canyon

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled the both stood back and covered their eyes as the blue light shot up in front of them. It went into the air and suddenly the ground shook.

"What is this?" Sakura shouted as the rocks they were on turned into bushes. In the rocks nearby, the rocks fell behind and trees emerged.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Shikamaru asked as they ran towards the rocks.

"It was even more powerful than the legends tell!" someone shouted.

"Is that gramps?" Shikamaru asked as they looked around for him. Suddenly beside them a piece of rock fell revealing Kahiko behind it.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as her and Shikamaru ran over.

"I was tossed like a ragdoll and practically crushed. I was sure my time had come." Kahiko replied.

"So gramps, what happened?" Shikamaru asked him looking at the foliage that had just sprouted.

"The wastelands have given way to new life. This happened because a fraction of the stones power was able to escape when it was destroyed. That's why I'm as fit as a fiddle again," Kahiko said as he felt his arm. A squeak sounded then Nerugui ran over to Kahiko and jumped on his shoulders.

"Oh, there's my Nerugui!" Kahiko yelled as he pet the ferret.

Gaara walked to the edge of a cliff and looked off. Kankuro came from behind him.

"What is this?" Gaara asked when Kankuro looked over to the kids and saw one waking up. He looked around and simply said.

"Temujin..."

Temujin lied on the floor of the building and slowly opened his eyes, which were green now.

"Where ...where am I? I'm still alive?" he said as he looked at the picture of despair.

'I see... these ruins...' Temujin thought as he raised up. He looked over and saw that Naruto was still holding onto his wrist. Temujin looked over at the Picture of Despair as the black broke and revealed another picture behind. Everyone was sharing the stone and they all lived in peace.

"This is... it wasn't a Picture of Despair after all,' he thought as he looked over at Naruto and smiled. He looked up and saw the new foliage across the land.

"Hey! Shikamaru! They're over here!" Kankuro shouted as he found Naruto and the knight. He jumped into the hole and stood in front of the knight. He wasn't in any condition to fight and if Naruto was with him; Naruto must trust him. Shikamaru knelt beside him.

"Come on; hold on to me," Shikamaru said as he grabbed onto the knight's shoulder. He nodded and slung his arm over Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped up to the opening of the hole.

"Kankuro! Get Naruto for me!" Shikamaru told Kankuro as he headed for the camp.

"Got it!" Kankuro yelled as he jumped in the hole and got Naruto.

**Inside a town**

Kankuro, Sakura, and Shikamaru walked into town. Kankuro had Fugai on his shoulder and was helping Temujin walk. Shikamaru was carrying Ranke on his shoulder and carrying Kamira with his other arm. Sakura was helping Naruto walk.

"Excuse me ma'am," Shikamaru said to a lady at the front desk of an inn, "we need a room with four beds. Kankuro you'll be sharing with me. Temujin, you and Naruto will share. Sakura, you will have your own. The girls can share one."

"Oh... okay then. Your room number is 312; here you go," she said as she started to give Shikamaru a room key.

"Um... my hands are kind of full; just give it to her," Shikamaru said motioning to the two girls in his arms and motioning to Sakura. The lady gave Sakura the room key. They found their way to the room and Shikamaru laid Ranke and Kamira on a bed. Kankuro did the same with Fugai. Shikamaru got out some more chakra rope and bound them tighter. Sakura helped Naruto to his bed and Kankuro helped Temujin to his.

"Kankuro, you and I will be switching during the night to watch over the girls." Shikamaru explained.

"Okay, I'll take the first watch," Kankuro spoke up.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
